<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supergirl by AllHaleOlicity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122806">Supergirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity'>AllHaleOlicity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie learns a secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supergirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Monday morning and Allie was ready to start her day. Nothing could stop her from being excited about her first day working at CatCo. </p>
<p>As she got her things together, her parents waited for her in the living room of their apartment. She assumed they were just nervous about sending her off on her own, though she wasn't really alone there with James there.</p>
<p>She stepped out of her room, held her notebook close to her chest, and gave her parents a giant smile. </p>
<p>They didn't return the smile. She frowned.</p>
<p>"I know you guys are worried but I'll be fine, I promise." She reassured them as she stepped closer to her parents on the couch. "And if anything goes wrong, Jon can be there in an instant."</p>
<p>"We need to talk." Her dad told her, gesturing to the chair in between them and their daughter. </p>
<p>Allie took a seat without any further questions. Her parents seemed serious, something you don't see a lot of in this apartment, and she was going to listen to what they had to say. </p>
<p>"Is everything okay with Jon?" She asked. Sure, there were other things that could be wrong, but rarely were things bad enough for a family meeting without potstickers. </p>
<p>"Yeah, he's fine." Her mom quickly answered. "This is actually about you."</p>
<p>"Me?" She sat back, sitting her notebook on her lap. "What about me?"</p>
<p>"You know how your cousin has...abilities...." her dad started.</p>
<p>"He's half kryptonian, half human. Continue."</p>
<p>"You're also half kryptonian." Her mom spoke up.</p>
<p>Allie looked at them for a few minutes, unsure of what they were trying to say. She was already fully aware of the fact that she's, by earth standards, an alien. This wasn't new information.</p>
<p>"Jon loses his abilities when he comes in contact with Kryptonite." Her dad spoke again.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You also lose those abilities when you come into contact with Kryptonite."</p>
<p>Allie raised a brow, sitting back up. "I know you and Mom and Uncle Clark and Jon all have these powers-"</p>
<p>"You also have these powers we were just keeping you from them until you were old enough by giving you a ring laced with Kryptonite for your 5th birthday." Her mom blurted out, almost too fast for Allie to understand everything.</p>
<p>"What?" She sat back again.</p>
<p>"Your ring..." her dad pointed to the ring on her right hand. "It's laced with Kryptonite. It keeps your powers under control."</p>
<p>Allie looked at her ring, then back up at her parents. "I have powers?" She breathed out, mostly for herself as she could hardly believe it. "What about before I was 5?"</p>
<p>"Bracelets, necklaces, earrings..." her mom shrugged. "You always loved jewelry."</p>
<p>"When were you planning on telling me?" Allie picked up her notebook again before standing up.</p>
<p>"Right about now." Her dad told her. "We wanted to make sure you were old enough to make your own decisions."</p>
<p>"And old enough to follow training procedures. I saw your aunt Lois raise Jon, we wanted to make things easier." Her mom said. "I didn't use my powers much until I was at least 24 so.. it's not that bad?"</p>
<p>Allie sighed, looking around the apartment. A lot of things make more sense now. And as much ad she wanted to be, she couldn't be upset with her parents. She knew why they did it. They came clean, they told her the truth, they had valid reasoning behind it. She couldn't be upset.</p>
<p>"Allie..." her mom stood by her side.</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling me." She finally said. "I have to get to work, it's my first day and I don't want to make a bad impression. But we'll talk when I get home." She gave her parents another smile and went for the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>